


Tears of Joy 「Bad End Friends x Reader」

by CeilaScarlet



Category: Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeilaScarlet/pseuds/CeilaScarlet
Summary: "Don't let fear or insecurity stop you from trying new things. Believe in yourself. Do what you love. And most importantly, be kind to others, even if you don't like them." -- Stacy London▪▪▪▪▪▪Not all good stories have good ending. That's a known fact to most people including you. After all you had read so many angst fanfictions to know but you assume if you have a dream and work hard you can get or make your own happy ending. Well ...you thought you would get a happy ending but ......right now...." Look at what we have here~".....with those cold dead eyes staring to the windows to your soul....." H-human."....and sadistic smirk on the monsters faces..........this won't end in a happy ending....after all this isn't a happy story..." WELCOME TO HELL!"...this is your harsh reality.《Various x Reader》





	1. My Harsh Reality

****

○○○○○○○○○○

    “Sometimes something catastrophic can occur in a split second that changes a person's life forever; other times one minor incident can lead to another and then another and another, eventually setting off just as big a change in a body's life.”   
― JeannetteWalls, Half BrokeHorses 

 ○○○○○○○○○○

"Nicloe Sara (Last Name)! Get your butt over here!" 

"Never!~"

"It wasn't a QUESTION!!! IT WAS A ORDER!!! "

You giggle as your brother keep on chase your little sister around the living room. Nicloe currently has Evan's headphones and is refusing to give it unless he catchs her. So far he's losing but you must admit it's kinda funny seeing a 16 year old boy (He insisted to call him a man) chasing a little 5 year old girl around a small living room in their pj's. You smiled at the lovely sight (even though you're starting to get a little headace) and continue to do your homework on the kitchen island.

"I said STOP you little troll!"

" And I said never~"

The yelling and laughing continue until you hear a door open and footsteps and then the whole room became quiet. You finish your last problem and look up to see Evan standing straight with glaring at Nicloe while Nicloe has her hands behind her back (probably hiding the headphones) and a big smile on her face. You look at what she is staring at to see your 18 year old brother Mitchell glaring at them. You wince because you know how harsh Mitchell can be when he's mad. 

"I told you to change 20 minutes ago but instead of listening you just made a disturbance," Mitchell said with a frown.

Evan's crosses his arms and looks at Mitchell with a angry look on his face. "She to-" He started but was cut off by Nicloe.

"Evan and me were playing tag big brother!" Nicloe yells with excitement as she goes to Mitchell and tugs his black jean's. Mitchell looks down at her smiling face and his eyes sofen. " That sounded like fun Nicloe, " He smiles at her, " Why don't you go get change in your room. " He gently pushes her to the way to her room.

( "Evan and I..," Evan mumbles )

" Okay big brother!" she said with a laughs as she skips to her room(aka you and Nicloe's room). After hearing the click of the door closing Mitchell turns to face Evan. Mitchell raises his hand to show his five fingers and said, " You have five minutes." He glares at Evan one last time and then goes into his room. Evan's waits for the door to close and before  he speaks. " What a little brat." He sits next to you on the island. He crosses his arms and looks down. You put your homework in your backpack then turn to give a smack to his arm softly. You give him a playful smile, "Be nice."

He sits up straight on his stool and glares at you, "I am!" He whines. You roll your eyes , " Yeah calling Nicloe a troll and brat is being nice," You said sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and pouts , " She just makes it so hard!" You rest your chin to your hand and think. "Well maybe if you didn't spend so much time locked in your room and play with her she doesn't have to take your headphones to get your attention," you said looking at him.He crosses his arm and glares at you, "But you also lock yourself in your room." You raise a brow and cross your arms, "Yeah but I at least play and watch TV with her when she wants to." He opens his mouth to whine more but freezes for a second before slams his hands to the table surface and stands up with a angry look on his face. "THE LITTLE BRAT STILL HAS MY HEADPHONE!!!"

"SHUT UP EVAN!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MITCHELL!"

You swear you heard giggles in the background. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I SAID ST-" Evan stops yelling when he looks down to see you covering your ears with a pained look on your face. His once angry face turn to a face of concern. "(Y/N) it's okay i'm not yelling anymore," He said in a soft voice while he gives you a side hug. You are looking down at the table looking and trying to mesmerize the patterns trying to think of something else beside the bad headache you're having.You count to 10 amd then remove your hands from your ears as your headache wash away. You take a few deep breath and look at Evan. You give him a small smile ,"Thanks."

The kitchen/living room was quiet for a moment until it was ruin by Mitchell.

" THREE MINUTES AND TWENTY-SIX SECONDS!"

You wince and Evan touchs your shoulder to show comfort. He starts walking to his room with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. He stops to look at you, "Sorry.." You smile at him happy that he was being apologetic which is something he rarely is. "It's okay," you said knowing he didn't mean no harm and don't blame him. He uncross his arms and starts playing with his shirt, "...and I will ACTALLY try to be nice to Nicloe." Before you can speak he quickly goes to his room. You look at his door for a few seconds and sigh. You smile glad that he will try to be nice to Nicloe.  (Even though a part of you know he's only doing because he feels bad that you were in pain because of him.)

You get off from your stool and push both you and Evan's chair (Because he never pushes his chair) and put your backpack close to the front door so you can go get it later. You look at the oven timer from across the room. 7:00 school starts in a hour. You walk to your just as Nicloe yells your name. 

"Y/N!!!!" You sigh.

This is my reality.

○○○○○○○○○○○○

Houses are all different. Different size, different shape, heck even different colors! House can be beautiful or ugly. Can tell a story or just be brand new. They are all different and people should take time to look at these house's and think big. Think of the memories that were made there or even horrible things that happened there or just make up a fake story of what you think could happen or the fact that the house was a home a loving family. Some times it's not just houses but even trees, grass or even sidewalks. Every living and nonliving thing has a story. These were the thoughts you think about when you walk to and from school. You let your mind wonder and make up stories in your head. Sometimes you get tired of seeing the same houses you change the way you go to school. Everyday those 15 minutes is a different story. 

Today was one of those days were you change your way to find a different path to school. You left home at around 7:30 giving you half a hour to get to school and find a path. You walk your normal way to school looking at everything think about the last story you made up in Friday. You stop at a cross road and walked straight until the end. Instead of keep on walking straight you took a right. As you walk you are mesmerized by the trees and the houses and you're already coming up with a story in your head. You smile content with your peaceful moment. The peaceful silence was ruined when you hear a loud scream. Your eyes widen as you turn to look at the park that was across the street. The park was completely empty which was weird because the park should a least have some morning joggers or some kids. But as you look around you notice that the sky is kinda red and black. You look at the end of the sidewalks hoping you can run but just see darkness covering the ends of the roads.

The darkness made the area that you see look like a circle with you being in the middle. You start to shake and your heart starts pounding. You start breathing weird and you start seeing black spots. Your legs gave up and you fall on your knees. You put a hand on the ground and the other one to your face hoping it could help your mind to focus and not fall. It didn't work.

You close your eyes praying that this is all just a nightmare and you just accidentally fell asleep while getting ready for school. You fall to the concrete ground and your vision turns all black. The last thing you hear is a apologetic voice.

**_I'm sorry_ **

**_○○○○○○○○○○○○_ **

**_I'm sorry_ **

 

**_Are we just tools?_ **

 

**_Why us!_ **

 

**_What's the point of living anymore!_ **

 

**_You monsters!_ **

 

**_I love you_ **

 

 

 

You woke up to the sound of chatter only making out a few words. You open your eyes only to shut them when you get hit by the pain of your head. You moan in pain as you sit up and put a hand to your head hoping for it to ease the pain. You open your eyes just to see darkness.You blink a few time your eyes getting used to the dark. You look down seeing you are still wearing your black hoddie and (Favorite Color) shirt but your hoddie is a little bit ripped. Your (Color) jean mostly have small cuts. You look up and can make out three shadows standing in front of you. Your eye widen knowing that this not home. It was silent. You open your mouth to speak but a creepy and sadistic voice stopped you.

 

"Look at what we have here~"

 

You start to shake. You feel your heart is about to burst out of your cheat.

 

"A h-human."

 

You vision starts to become burry because of the tears in your eyes.

 

"Welcome to  ** _Hell!"_**

 

 

 

 

_Is This My Harsh Reality?_

 

 

" Where am I"


	2. A World Above Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born. "
> 
> \- Anais Nin

" Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born. "

\- Anais Nin

*********

   When you were little you were a bundle of .....something. You used to run around yelling theme songs from your favorite shows with a smile on your face. Your parents will always be laughing with joy at the sight of you. You were a cheerful kid compare to Evan and Mitchell who rather be inside playing video games.

   You three were very different but even so you three work well together when you guys want to prank your parents. Besides of the day when Nicole was born your favorite memories were when you were a kid. You remember those days when your family were truly happy. You remember when your mama lets you rest on her chest and hug her when you get tired or want some love. You remember feeling safe in your mama's arms as her hand run through your hair.

   You wake up feeling peaceful and safe. You haven't felt that calmness in years ever since dad got sick. You feel someone running their hand on your hair. Your head felt like it was on somebody's lap. You felt so cosy that you almost went back to sleep when suddenly you remember what happen before.

   Walking to school, darkness, monsters, evil piercing eyes. Fear, confusion and anxiety is all you felt when you woke up to see nightmare fuel. The experience was all too much for you that you felt out of breath. Your body started to shake and you felt sweat dripping down your back and face. You tried to get away but your body couldn't move. You instead ask the most stupid and classic question but you're not even sure if you even said it with the pounding of your heart ringing in your ears. One of them laughed while one walked to you. You last remember seeing a creepy smile and then darkness.

   You keep your eyes close scared that if you open them you will see the monsters again.

   You flinch of the thought that maybe you're laying on one of their laps. You tired to even your breathing hoping that the person didn't notice your slip-up . (Way to freaking go (Y/N)!!!) Okay so from what you remember you're not home or at (City Name). You're pretty sure that you're not even at Earth! So where are you and how do you get home?!?

   "Are you awake, Human?"

   A tired and fragile voice snaps you out of your thoughts and scares you. You jump from their lap and roughly land on the floor. You groan as your body hits the floor. You hiss when you felt aching pain from your arms and head.

   "I'm sorry that I startled you, Human." You look up from the spot you were laying on the floor. "That wasn't my intention."

   Your eyes moved to the direction of where the voice is as your eyes were starting to get used from the dark. Your eyes widened at the mere sight of a young girl who couldn't be any younger that 14. She is wearing what appears to be a dirty teal blue long sleeve button up dress with a dark blue button sweater. Her long beautiful blonde hair is tied up to a high ponytail and has specks of dirt in it. Her pale cream skin is mostly covered with dirt and bruises. Her ocean blue eyes were crystal clear to show the emotions she is portraying.

   'P-pacifica Nor-rthwest?'

*•*•*•*•*

   "S-so what do we do now?"

   There is silence as the question goes through everyone's heads. It's a important matter that needs to be discuss but no one knows how to address the situation. Everyone just looks at each other hoping that one of them would have the answer.

   " Really? You guys can't think without Daddy around?"

   "Shut up Rock!"

   "What did you say to me boy!?!"

   "Where is the boss?"

   "He wanted to see the Human and give them a warm introduction..."

××××××××××××××

   "Okay. Okay. OKAY! So either I was kidnap by a magical psychopath from another planet, dimension, or maybe from a another galaxy who likes transforming their victims in to Gravity Fall characters or maybe you are the psychopath but that wouldn't make any sense because you were treating me like a mother would with her child and you're covered with bruises....but even so you can still be it . From what Law and Order taught me is to never judge a book by it's cover and their words.......wait. Uggghhh I don't know what's going on but I hope this is a bad nightmare that I can't happen to wake up from and maybe all I have-"

   You stop talking when you feel someone touch your shoulder. You flinch and step back. You look at the girl who seems to be emotionless and not surprise by your confusion.

   You still can't believe it. At first you thought it was in your head but when the girl started talking it sounded familiar to you then you remember hearing that voice many times before when your watch shows with Nicole (With Evan hiding behind the door secretly watching since he's too 'manly' to be watching kid shows. Michael will just call him stupid while watching with us.) Gravity Falls is one of her favorite shows so by now you have all the characters memorize in your head.

   " If you follow me I can answer some of your questions."

   You look at her with a fearful look and respond, "And if I don't?"

   She shrugs and says," You can sit here and rot then." She waits for your answer with a bored look as she gives you her hand.

   You look at her hand then look round in the room/cell you're in. The place is small and dark. Looking around the place is filled of dust, dirt, and spider webs. You look back to her hand. You stare at it for a while as you're thinking on what to do next.

   (What else can you do Y/N?)

   You take a breath and take her hand.

   She smirks.

   "Good choice Y/N L/N....."


End file.
